The Herobrine - The Retreat
by twigssmile
Summary: Will is de enige die de afslachting in het pretpark The Fairground heeft overleefd. Zijn baas heeft besloten de beste geheim agenten van de andere continenten op te roepen, want Herobrine moet koste wat kost verslagen worden. Zo stelt ze voor Will een team samen. Will en zijn team gaan terug naar The Fairgorund, maar komen erachter dat Dave is meegenomen naar iets heel anders...
1. Proloog

**Proloog**

Het was donker en hij had overal pijn. Nog steeds kon hij het niet geloven: George was Herobrine. Nou ja, dacht hij, half Herobrine. Het was nu al een paar dagen geleden dat hij Will en Josh voor het laatst had gezien. Misschien waren ze er allebei al niet meer. Hij herinnerde zich wel nog dat George nog even terug naar de ingang en uitgang van The Fairground ging, om Will en Josh te doden. Misschien waren ze nu wel allebei dood en werd hij nooit gered. Katie zou zich dan wel afvragen waar ze waren. Maar nu moest hij goed naar het heden kijken. Daar zat hij dan; op een eiland. George was even weg, maar Dave wist niet waarnaartoe. Hij zat vastgebonden in een ruimte onderwater. Hij hoorde voetstappen. Daar kwam George. Gelijk ging Dave rechtop staan en liet niets merken van de pijn. De touwen zaten heel strak. Dave kon zich nog herinneren dat de oude George altijd goede en strakke knopen kon leggen. Even glimlachte Dave bij die gedachte. Maar nu was die tijd voorbij. Nog geen week geleden kregen zeven beste agenten van de geheime dienst in Minecraftia te horen dat hun leider George gedood was door Herobrine. Dave werd aangesteld als nieuwe leider en samen met Josh, Will, Mart, Luke, Jack en Danny kreeg hij de opdracht om Herobrine te verslaan. Het was moeilijker dan ze gedacht hadden. Ze kwamen bij een pretpark aan en ontdekten dat George niet dood was, maar wel gevangen. Dat waren allemaal leugens. George was helemaal niet gevangen. Hij had Mart, Danny, Luke, Jack en misschien wel Josh en Will vermoord. Even keek Dave woedend naar George, die vroeger zijn vriend was geweest. Zijn woede was snel over. Hij snakte naar adem toen er nog iemand de ruimte binnenstapte. De ruimte werd koud, en je merkte gewoon dat de duivel zelf erbinnen stond. Dave wist gelijk al dat de echte Herobrine, die net de ruimte binnenkwam, veel kwaadaardiger was dan George. Herobrine keek Dave even aan. Dave zag de lege, witte ogen zonder pupillen. Herobrine stonk naar demon. Dave dwong zichzelf om door zijn mond te ademen, anders zal hij straks stikken van die vieze lucht. Herobrine zei iets tegen George, wat Dave niet kon verstaan. Ze hadden blijkbaar hun eigen taal. Herobrine pakte zijn strijdbijl. Hij sneed de touwen van Dave door. Dave was even bang dat Herobrine hem wilde vermoorden, maar toen pakte George hem ruw vast en begeleide hem de ruimte uit. Dave kwam in een andere kamer, met heel veel rook. Het werd hem al gelijk duidelijk dat Herobrine en George hier hun magie uitoefende. Dave werd ruw tegen een paal gezet en weer vastgebonden. Hij begreep niet wat er gebeurde. Herobrine en George praatten weer tegen elkaar in hun rare taaltje. Weer kon George iets opvangen over de shards en de Brine. Hij had het woord Brine al zo vaak gehoord dat hij nu wel wist wat het was. Toen Herobrine en George zich even omdraaide haalde hij het papiertje weer uit zijn zak. Een paar uur geleden had hij dat op de grond gevonden. De tafel waar je de shards in moest vernietigen, stond er groot op afgebeeld. Er onder stond het woord "Brine". Het was dus duidelijk dat die tafel de Brine heette. Dave wist niet wat er ging gebeuren, dus hij had een plan. Als Katie of anderen van de geheime dienst hem gingen zoeken en op dit eiland kwamen, zouden ze misschien het briefje vinden. Gelukkig had hij een pen bij zich. Snel schreef hij op de achterkant: 'Help!' Toen liet hij het papiertje vallen. Hij had dat al eerder gedaan. Toen George hem meenam naar het eiland, had Dave opgevangen hoe dat eiland heette. Hij had op het reuzenrad een briefje geprikt, voor als Katie of iemand anders hem zou komen zoeken. Op het briefje had hij geschreven: 'The Retreat.' Meer had hij niet op kunnen schrijven, want George keek zijn kant op.

Hij kwam weer terug bij het heden toen Herobrine naar een ketel liep, die in het midden stond. Hij haalde er vloeistof uit met een lepel en goot dat in een beker. Die beker gaf hij aan George. Dave hield hem nauwlettend in de gaten. George kwam naar Dave toe, met de beker nog steeds in zijn hand. _Als ik dat goedje ga drinken ben ik gek_, dacht Dave. Helaas voor Dave moest hij het wel drinken. George wilde het in Dave' s mond gieten, maar Dave hield zijn lippen stijf op elkaar. George keek hem met een vernietigende blik aan. 'Drink', klonk zijn angstaanjagend, dreigende stem. 'Nooit! Verrader! Pupillenmisser! Witoog!' schold Dave. Het leek George niet te deren. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar Herobrine. Die kwam naar George en trok de beker ruw uit zijn hand. Dave was bang dat Herobrine zou proberen hem het spul te laten drinken. Hij wist dat dat zou gebeuren. Herobrine probeerde het spul in Dave' s mond te gieten, maar nog steeds hield Dave zijn lippen stijf op elkaar. 'Drink! Nu!' klonk de stem van Herobrine. Dave sidderde. Herobrine' s stem was nog enger dan die van George. De toon van die woorden liet Dave zijn mond open doen. Gelijk had hij daar spijt van. Het spul smaakte heel erg smerig, maar Dave kon het niet uitspugen. Toen hij het spul had doorgeslikt, kreeg ineens heel erg buikpijn. Hij greep naar zijn maag. Herobrine maakte hem los, maar Dave kon toch nergens heen. Hij viel op de grond en de buikpijn bleef aanhouden. _Iedereen die één stap op dit eiland zet, gaat eraan_, dacht Dave hatelijk. Hij schrok van zijn eigen gedachten. Langzaam kreeg hij door wat er gebeurde. _Nee! Dit mag niet!_ dacht hij. Hij rende naar een spiegel om te kijken of zijn voorspelling klopte, maar voordat hij de spiegel bereikte, viel hij flauw.

* * *

**Dit was dus de Proloog van Deel 2. Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**Hoofdstuk 1**

Twee dagen na het voorval in The Fairground had Katie alle geheime diensten over heel Minecraftia gevraagd om hun beste agenten te sturen. Zij en Will stonden nu in de vergaderzaal om een bespreking te houden over de zaak Herobrine. Will had veel medelijden met Katie. Ze voelde zich steeds schuldig, omdat ze had kunnen bedenken dat Herobrine, oftewel George te sterk was voor hen. George was niet voor niets uitgeroepen tot beste agent van Minecraftia. Will begreep wel dat Katie zich schuldig voelde. Zelf voelde hij zich ook schuldig. Maar het was niet zijn schuld dat hij de enige was die het had overleefd. Het was ook niet Katies schuld.

Katie zat met Will aan het uiteinde van de lange tafel. Op elke stoel zat wel een agent van de geheime dienst. 'Ik moet jullie helaas vertellen,' begon Katie. 'Dat Minecraftia wordt bedreigd door een groot gevaar.' Er werd even onderling gefluisterd. 'Wat voor gevaar dan?' vroeg iemand. 'Helaas is de legende van Herobrine waar. Het is zelfs nog erger dan in de verhalen. Herobrine heeft de beste geheim agent van heel Minecraftia, genaamd George, omgetoverd tot een wreed wezen. George is nu half Herobrine', zei Katie. Iedereen fluisterde geschrokken. Will had nog steeds niets gezegd. Het kwam allemaal weer terug; de dood van Mart, Danny, Luke, Jack en Josh en de ontvoering van Dave. 'Ik heb onze beste agenten naar The Fairground gestuurd. Daar verbleef Herobrine, en daar was volgens ons George vermoord. Will was een van die agenten.' En ze wees naar Will. Will keek op en zag de verbazing in de ogen van de andere agenten. Hij wist waarom ze verbaasd waren. Ze vroegen zich af waar de andere agenten waren. Katie ging weer verder: 'Eén ding had ik niet kunnen voorspellen, en dat was dat al mijn agenten zouden worden vermoord. Ook wist ik niet dat er maar eentje terug zou kunnen keren. Ik had gedacht dat ze even snel Herobrine konden uitschakelen, maar hij is dus sterker dan verwacht. Ik weet niet hoe sterk de echte Herobrine is, en Will ook niet. Tot nu toe heeft hij alleen maar gevochten met George, die aan de kant van Herobrine staat.' Er klonk verontwaardigd gefluisterd. Will hoorde sommigen het woord 'verrader' fluisteren. Ineens kon het hem allemaal niets meer schelen of hij nou wel of niet terugdacht. Hij stond op. 'George is niet slecht!' zei hij kwaad. Hij was woedend, omdat ze zo over George dachten. 'Katie zei het zelf. George staat aan de kant van Herobrine', zei iemand. Daardoor werd Will nog bozer. 'Denk je dat hij dat uit vrije wil doet! Als hij dat wel zou doen, dan zou hij zich nooit hebben aangesloten bij de geheime dienst! George is behekst en dat weet ik zeker! Hij is nog steeds dezelfde George, maar alleen met slechte gedachten en de ogen van Herobrine!' Met een rood hoofd ging hij weer zitten. 'Dankje Will,' zei Katie droog. 'Voor zover we weten is Will niet de enige die het overleefd heeft. Onze op één na beste agent Dave heeft het ook overleefd, alleen helaas is hij meegenomen door George en Herobrine. We weten niet of hij nog wel in leven is. Daarom vraag ik jullie of jullie mee willen met Will aan de leiding naar The Fairground om Dave te redden en Herobrine en George uit te schakelen. Alleen de aller dappersten kunnen mee. Wie wil er mee?' Niet iedereen stak zijn hand op. Wills oog viel op een jong meisje, hij schatte een jaar of zestien, net zoals hij, die vastberaden haar hand omhoog hield. 'Maak jullie klaar om te vertrekken, en denk hieraan: het lot van Minecraftia ligt in jullie handen', zei Katie.

Vijftien minuten later stond iedereen die mee wilde klaar voor het hoofdkwartier van de geheime dienst. Will en Katie stonden voor hen. 'Ik ben blij dat jullie je hebben opgeofferd om te gaan', zei Katie. 'Ik verwacht veel van jullie. Jullie moeten elkaar steunen en niet als een lafaard wegrennen als iemand wordt aangevallen.' 'Neem een voorbeeld aan Luke,' begon Will. 'Hij is er nu misschien wel niet meer, maar hij is als een held gestorven. Hij was een goede vriend van mij. Dave had iets, waar ik jullie later meer over vertel, vast, en wilde dat vernietigen om George te verslaan. George ging achter Dave aan, maar ik leidde hem af, zodat hij naar mij toe kwam. Ik kon niets meer doen en moest toekijken hoe hij langzaam op me af kwam om mij te vermoorden. Ik deed me ogen dicht en toen ik erachter kwam dat ik niet dood was, deed ik mijn ogen open en zag Luke voor mij liggen. Zijn ogen stonden open en hij ademde niet meer. Hij was voor mij gesprongen en had zichzelf opgeofferd.' Dat verhaal raakte de strijders even. 'Nu gaan jullie op weg naar The Fairground, onder leiding van Will', zei Katie.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 1 is klaar. Spannend... Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**Hoofdstuk 2  
**

Ze waren al een uur onderweg. Will wilde voor de nacht in het bos zijn. Dichterbij durfde hij niet het kamp op te slaan. Er zou een kans zijn dat George hen midden in de nacht kwam doden. Will vond het vervelend om zo kwaad over George te spreken. Hij had hem ooit gekend als leider en een vriend. Nu was George slecht. Een jongen kwam naar Will toe en vroeg: 'Hoe kan het nou dat jullie niet wisten dat George slecht was?' De jongen had een goede boog in zijn hand, en hij zag eruit alsof hij er wel goed mee kon omgaan. Will antwoorde even niet. Hij wilde er niet over praten. 'Hoe heet je?' vroeg hij toen. 'Ik heet Remco', zei de jongen. 'Ik vertel je dat later wel, Remco', zuchtte Will. De avond viel en ze kwamen bij het bos aan. 'Hier slaan we ons kamp op', zei Will. 'Waarom niet verder?' vroeg Remco. Will merkte nu wel dat Remco erg nieuwsgierig was. 'The Fairground ligt in het bos. Als we te dichtbij komen ben ik bang dat George ons midden in de nacht komt opzoeken', legde Will uit. Iedereen huiverde even bij die gedachte. Ze zetten hun tenten neer, en gingen uiteindelijk om het kleine kampvuur zitten dat Will snel had aangelegd. 'Wil je nu vertellen waarom jullie niet wisten dat George slecht was?' vroeg Remco. 'George is slim,' begon Will aarzelend. 'Hij zou zich heus niet verraden door gelijk te zeggen dat hij Herobrine was. Hij riep ons op en vertelde dat hij niet dood was, maar gevangen was genomen. Natuurlijk was dat niet waar, maar dat wisten wij niet. Dave vond het ook al zo raar dat George niet opnam toen ik achterna werd gezeten door Herobrine.' 'Wat een gemenerik', zei een jongen. Ze begonnen allemaal onaardige dingen te zeggen over George. Will kon er niet tegen en stond op het punt van uitbarsten. Ineens stond het meisje op en met een zelfverzekerde toon zei ze: 'Jullie moeten niet zo onaardig over George praten. Het was niet zijn keus om behekst te worden door Herobrine. Wij hebben hem allemaal gekend. Hij was heel erg aardig en niet dat kwade type.' Will keek haar even dankbaar aan. 'Ik heet Sylvia', zei ze. Will keek Sylvia even aan. Ze zag er dapper en stoer uit. Ze had als een wapen een strijdbijl. Will vroeg zich af of ze daar ook goed mee om kon gaan. Iedereen keek Sylvia even verbaasd aan. 'Meisjes brengen ongeluk', mompelde iemand. Sylvia keek hem woedend aan. 'Het maakt nu volgens mij niet uit of we nou ongeluk of geluk hebben, Tony', zei ze. Tony maakte snel een excuus. 'Het heeft geen zin om nu ruzie te maken,' zei Will. 'We moeten juist samenwerken, mochten we Herobrine en George verslaan.' Will vroeg hoe iedereen heette. Ze waren nu in een groepje van tien. Sylvia was er; Remco; Tony met zijn zwaard; Casper met zijn iets minder goede zwaard, maar hij had het goede vermogen om met wolven te praten en ze om hulp te vragen; Scott kon af en toe door onzichtbare voorwerpen kijken, maar hij had zijn krachten nog niet goed onder controle, dus dat kon zomaar op een onverwacht moment gebeuren; Jord en de rest hadden allemaal een zwaard. Jord was altijd een beetje bang, maar kon heel goed stil rondsluipen. Dat deed Will met een pijnlijk gevoel aan Mart denken; Daaf kreeg soms visioenen; en Job had bommen om Herobrine te verzwakken; Alex deed Will aan Danny denken, alleen had Alex drankjes om iemand te helpen.

De volgende dag werd iedereen vroeg gewekt door Will. 'Moeten we nou echt zo vroeg gaan?' mopperde Tony. Will sloeg er geen acht op en wekte de anderen. Sylvia was de enige die zonder mokken was opgestaan. Ze braken snel hun kamp af en gingen het bos in. 'Zijn we er al bijna?' vroeg Alex, na een paar uur lopen in het bos. Will pakte zijn kaart. 'We zijn in de buurt', zei hij. Hij was nog niet uitgesproken of er doemde een enorme poort voor hen op, met als tekst erop: 'Welkom in The Fairground!' 'Hier is het dus', zei Sylvia. Iedereen leek ineens een beetje zenuwachtig. Will had ze de vorige avond verteld over de shards en de tafel, en George. Ze hadden toen nog gelachen om de gedachte dat ze de volgende dag in The Fairground zouden zijn, maar nu leek het toch wel spannender. Will was de eerste die een stap in het pretpark zette. De andere volgden aarzelend. Will zag gelijk alles als een visioen terug. Hij herkende elke plek in het angstaanjagende pretpark. Hij zag de tafel al staan, en zag de plek waar Mart was gestorven. Hij zag de achtbaan waar Dave een kort gevecht had gehad met George en bijna was gestorven en het reuzenrad waar de laatste shard had gelegen. Ook zag hij de draaimolen waar Dave op was geklommen om te ontsnappen. Sylvia zag de zenuwachtige uitdrukking op het gezicht van Will en zei: 'Je vindt het zeker niet leuk om hier weer te zijn, waar je vrienden gestorven zijn?' Will knikte. Remco ging naast hen staan. 'Ik hoop dat het gevecht snel begint. Het is nog enger om niet te weten dat de vijand wil aanvallen dan te weten dat ze dat wel willen', zei hij. Will en Sylvia waren het met hem eens. Will wist wat hij moest doen. Hij riep iedereen bij elkaar. 'We verdelen ons in groepjes van drie. Er zal dan één groepje van vier zijn. Het plan was dat Alex, Daaf en Tony in een groep gingen en een walkietalkie meekregen, Jord, Job, Scott en Casper vormden een groep. Sylvia, Remco en Will gingen ook in een groep. Ze splitsten zich op. Allemaal wisten ze dat de strijd begon als er een dode was gevallen. Will zei dat ze het reuzenrad even moesten gaan checken. Ze liepen erheen. Ze liepen er een paar keer omheen, maar zagen niets dat leek op een zwarte rookwolk. 'Will?' zei Remco ineens. 'Wat is dit?' Will en Sylvia liepen naar hem toe. Hij wees naar een briefje, dat vastgespeld was aan de ingang van het reuzenrad.

* * *

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Will pakte het briefje en las het voor: 'The Retreat'. 'Wat zou dat betekenen?' vroeg Sylvia. Ineens herinnerde Will zich iets. 'Dit is het handschrift van Dave!' zei hij enthousiast. 'Hij wil ons iets duidelijk maken!' 'Maar wat?' vroeg Remco. 'Ik heb geen idee wat The Retreat is', zei Sylvia. 'Will? Will?' klonk er ineens vanuit de walkietalkie. 'Wat is er Job?' vroeg Will. 'Scott heeft iets gezien,' zei Job. 'Hij kan door onzichtbare voorwerpen heen kijken weet je nog? Hij vertelde dat er helemaal geen onzichtbaar voorwerp was. Dus dat betekent dat George, Herobrine en Dave hier helemaal niet zijn.' Will wist niet of hij blij of niet blij was met dit nieuws. 'Verzamel je bij het reuzenrad en geef dat ook aan de anderen door', zei Will. Sylvia en Remco hadden meegeluisterd met Will. 'Hoe kan het nou dat ze hier niet zijn? Zo kunnen we Herobrine nooit verslaan', zei Sylvia. 'Misschien heeft het iets te maken met dat briefje van Dave', zei Remco peinzend. Een paar minuten later kwamen Job, Scott, Jord en Casper aan bij het reuzenrad. 'Weet je echt zeker dat hier niemand is?' vroeg Will aan Scott. 'Helemaal zeker', zei Scott. Even later kwamen Alex, Daaf en Tony ook aan. 'Weet iemand wat er bedoeld wordt met "The Retreat"?' vroeg Will. Iedereen schudde zijn hoofd. 'Wat is er dan met The Retreat?' vroeg Alex. 'Remco had een briefje gevonden dat waarschijnlijk door Dave was geschreven en daar stond: 'The Retreat op'', legde Will uit. Ineens greep Daaf naar zijn maag. Iedereen keek hem verbaasd aan. Daaf werd krijtwit en viel op de grond. Daar bleef hij kreunend rond spartelen. Iedereen ging er omheen staan. Will en Sylvia knielde bij Daaf neer. 'Geef hem wat lucht!' zei Will. Iedereen ging naar achter, behalve Sylvia en Will. 'Dit heeft hij al eens eerder gehad,' zei Sylvia. 'Volgens mij krijgt hij een visioen.'

_Daaf vloog als een arend over een groot eiland. Hij zag de mooie natuur op dat eiland, maar toch was er iets angstaanjagends aan. Hij streek neer bij een tafel. Hij keek er even goed naar. Het was die tafel waar Will over verteld had. De tafel waar je de shards moest vernietigen. Hij liep door. Hij ging weer omhoog en vloog over een klein meertje. Het zag er vredig uit. Hij schrok toen er ineens iemand aankwam. Met grote ogen zag hij dat het George was. Hij durfde iets dichterbij te komen en zag dat het waar was wat Will verteld had; George had witte ogen, zonder pupillen. Met een schok besefte Daaf dat Herobrine achter George stond. Hij schrok zo erg dat hij naar beneden viel en in het water plonsde. Hij klom eruit. Herobrine zag er nog enger uit dan George. Nu besefte Daaf pas waar ze tegenover stonden. Hij keek om zich heen. Hij moest proberen Dave te vinden. Hij vloog dichterbij George en Herobrine, om hen af te luisteren. Hij durfde Herobrine niet aan te kijken, omdat hij bang was dat Herobrine dan zijn aanwezigheid voelde. Hij verstond niet wat George en Herobrine zeiden, want ze hadden dus blijkbaar een eigen taal. Wel ving hij iets op over The Retreat. Toen besefte hij dat dit eiland The Retreat was. Hij moest snel Dave gaan zoeken. Hij vloog over het meer en ontdekte een goed verborgen ingang bij een grote boom. Hij vloog erdoorheen en kwam in een grote ruimte. Hij schrok toen hij daar iemand zag. Gelijk besefte hij dat het Dave was. Hij was vastgebonden aan een paal. Hij was duidelijk bewusteloos. Misschien wel zelfs dood. Hij wilde naar Dave toelopen, maar hij werd opgeslokt door de duisternis._

Hoestend kwam Daaf weer bij positieven. 'Daaf? Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Will. Iedereen keek Daaf aan. 'Laat hem heel even bijkomen', zei Sylvia. Ze pakte Daaf bij zijn armen en trok hem omhoog. Ze liep met hem naar een boomstam. Hij ging zitten en kwam even bij van wat hij gezien had. Will kwam erbij staan. 'Daaf? Wat heb je gezien?' vroeg hij kalm. 'Ik weet wat The Retreat is', zei Daaf. Iedereen kwam even dichterbij staan, om niets te missen. 'Het is een eiland,' ging Daaf verder. 'Ik ben er geweest. Het was zo verschrikkelijk. Eerst zag ik die tafel. Ik ging naar beneden en zag George aankomen lopen. Will ik snap nu wat je hebt meegemaakt.' Daaf moest bijna huilen van ellende. Hij was zo bang geweest. Will liet Daaf uitpraten, voordat hij iets zei. 'George had witte ogen, zonder pupillen en achter hem liep de echte Herobrine. Hij zag er nog enger uit dan George. Will, ik begrijp nu hoe je je hebt gevoeld toen je een vriend van je zag, die slecht was. Ik vloog over een meer en ontdekte een verborgen ingang. Ik ging erin en kwam in een ruimte. Daar zag ik Dave…' 'Dave!' schreeuwde Will, die zich niet meer in kon houden. 'Wat is er met hem? Leeft hij nog?' Sylvia legde even een hand op zijn schouder, om aan te geven dat hij iets rustiger moest zijn. 'Volgens mij leefde hij nog,' zei Daaf. 'Hij ademde nog langzaam, volgens mij was hij bewusteloos. Toen ik naar hem toe wilde gaan, kwam ik weer hier terug.'

* * *

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

Iedereen keek Daaf aan. 'Dus The Retreat is een eiland?' zei Will in zichzelf. 'Ik snap het!' riep Remco. 'Dave had een briefje voor ons achtergelaten om ons te laten weten dat hij op dat eiland zat. Hij kon niet meer dan The Retreat opschrijven, omdat George niets mocht weten. Will denk na. Hebben jullie ooit een missie gehad met het eiland The Retreat?' Will dacht even diep na. 'Ja, volgens mij wel', zei Will. 'Weet je nog waar het eiland ligt?' Will dacht weer diep na. Je zag rimpels in zijn voorhoofd. Ineens riep hij: 'Ja! Ik weet het weer! Het eiland lag midden op een groot meer. Ik zal jullie erheen brengen!' Hij draaide zich om en liep richting de uitgang van The Fairground.

Het was nacht, maar Will stond erop dat ze doorliepen. Hij wilde zo snel mogelijk naar Dave. Dave leefde dus nog. Daar was hij blij mee. Steeds had hij gedacht dat Dave al dood was. 'Ik ben moe', zeurde Jord. 'Niet zo zeuren', beet Sylvia hem toe. Will draaide zich om. 'Hij heeft gelijk,' zei hij. 'Laten we hier overnachten.' De tenten werden klaar gezet en geen minuut later lag iedereen al lekker te slapen. Behalve Will. Hij staarde omhoog. Hij dacht aan Dave. Hoe zou het met hem zijn? Will kon zich wel voorstellen, dat het vreselijk was om bij George en Herobrine te zijn. Will kon echt niet meer slapen en stond op. Hij kroop zijn tent uit en ging voor het kampvuur zitten, dat ze hadden gemaakt. Verdrietig staarde hij in de vlammen. Hij dacht aan Dave. Hoe zou het met hem zijn? Zou George ooit weer normaal worden? Allemaal vragen zonder antwoorden spookten door zijn hoofd. 'Wat is er?' Hij schrok van die stem, maar bedacht toen dat het Sylvia was. 'Ik denk aan Dave en George. Zal het ooit nog goed komen met George?' vroeg Will, ook al wist hij het antwoord al. 'Ik weet het niet', zei Sylvia. Zo bleven ze even zitten; luisterend naar de krekels en het geknetter van het vuur. Will wenste dat hij boven was. Bij Luke en Josh, die zich voor hem hadden opgeofferd. Bij Jack, die Dave wilde redden, bij Danny, die te bang was om zich te bewegen, maar toch moedig gestorven was. Ook wilde hij bij Mart zijn, die het eerste slachtoffer was, en voordat hij het wist, liepen de tranen al over zijn wangen. Hij voelde zich eigenlijk wel zielig, om zitten te janken naast een meisje, maar hij kon het niet tegenhouden. Sylvia ging naast hem zitten en streek over zijn haar. Dat vond hij wel fijn. Sylvia sloeg een arm om hem heen, om hem te troosten. Ze boog zich voorover en gaf hem een kus op zijn wang. Voor het eerst in de afgelopen dagen voelde hij zich weer normaal. Het verdriet was helemaal over. Hij keek haar even verbaasd aan. Ze glimlachte en leunde tegen zijn schouder. Deze keer sloeg hij een arm om haar heen. Hij voelde zich weer gelukkig met Sylvia naast zich. Hij besefte dat het liefde was, waar hij zo blij om was.

* * *

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

De volgende ochtend werd Will vroeg wakker. Hij keek om zich heen en besefte dat hij voor het vuur in was gedommeld. Sylvia lag met haar hoofd op zijn schoot. Hij was blijkbaar zittend gaan slapen. Hij keek naar Sylvia. Hij vond haar mooi, hoe ze sliep. Hij streek met zijn hand over haar haar. Ze opende haar ogen en glimlachte naar hem. Langzaam ging ze rechtop zitten, en rekte zich even uit. Remco kwam uit zijn tent. 'Waar waren jullie nou?' vroeg hij verontwaardigd. Will en Sylvia keken elkaar even aan, en schoten toen in de lach. Remco bleef verbaasd staan kijken. Toen liep hij mopperend weg om de anderen wakker te maken. 'Heb je lekker geslapen?' vroeg Will aan Sylvia. 'Ja,' zei ze. 'Vooral met jou erbij.' Will was weer in de wolken. Hij wist gewoon dat het klikte tussen hen. Als ze niet ook verliefd op hem was, zou ze nooit een kus op zijn wang gegeven hebben, en al helemaal niet tegen hem aan zijn gaan liggen. Later kwamen ook de anderen, met Remco. Will stond op. 'We kunnen beter onze tenten afbreken', zei hij. Hij liep naar zijn tent en begon hem af te breken. De rest volgde zijn voorbeeld en geen minuut later waren ze weer onderweg. Will had zijn kaart mee, en vertelde dat ze rechtdoor moesten gaan om bij de zee uit te komen. Van daar zouden ze de zee oversteken en zo kwamen ze bij het eiland. 'Maar hoe ben je van plan die zee op te gaan?' vroeg Casper. Daar dacht Will even over na. 'Er is een legende over een boothuis. Het verschijnt langs de zee, maar alleen als je het heel hard nodig hebt', zei hij. Hij wist niet zeker of die legende waar was, maar hij moest erop vertrouwen. 'Een legende', zei Tony spottend. 'Vertel er meer over', zei Remco enthousiast. 'Lang geleden was er een man, die bekend stond met zijn boten. Mensen uit de buurt kwamen alleen zijn boten lenen, omdat er nog nooit eentje gezonken was, en ze altijd goedkoop waren en van goede kwaliteit. Steeds meer mensen kwamen zijn boten lenen, maar op een gegeven moment werd de man arrogant. Hij vertelde tegen iedereen dat zijn boten het beste waren. Ook verhoogde hij de prijs, zodat alleen hele rijke mensen nog zijn boten konden lenen of kopen. Op een dag kwam er een oud, arm vrouwtje naar het botenhuis. Ze smeekte de man om een boot, maar ze had geen geld bij zich. De man weigerde, en zei dat alleen mensen met genoeg geld zijn boten mochten lenen. Hij stuurde haar weg, maar het oude vrouwtje bleek een heks te zijn. Bang vroeg de man nog om vergiffenis, maar het oude vrouwtje schudde haar hoofd. Ze sprak een vloek over hem uit. Zijn geest zal eeuwig blijven rond zwerven, om boten uit te lenen aan mensen die ze nodig hadden. Dat zal hij gratis moeten doen. Alleen als iemand toch betaalde, zal de man vrij zijn, en zou zijn geest rust kennen', vertelde Will. Het was even stil. 'Geloven jullie nou in zo'n stom sprookje!' zei Tony ineens. Iedereen keek hem aan. 'We kennen al genoeg magie in de wereld,' zei Remco wijs. 'Dit verhaal zou nog wel eens waar kunnen zijn, en bovendien: het is onze enige kans om op het eiland te komen.' 'Dank je Remco', zei Will. Hij liep door, met de anderen achter zich aan. Tony liep mopperend achterop.

Tegen de avond kwamen ze bij een strand. 'Hier in de buurt moet het zijn,' zei Will. 'Maar eerst gaan we hier overnachten.' Ze zetten hun tenten op, en even later zat iedereen om het kampvuur voor het avondeten. De vorige dag had Will een paar konijn geschoten, en hij had er nog een paar bewaard. Hij reeg ze aan een stok en roosterde ze boven het vuur. Het was maar net genoeg voor iedereen. Met volle buik ging iedereen naar bed. Alleen Will en Sylvia bleven zitten. 'Zullen we even over het strand lopen?' vroeg Will. Sylvia knikte. Ze liepen over het strand. Will vond het geweldig. Hij hoorde het ruisen van de wind en de golven die over het strand rolden. Hij voelde ook dat Sylvia naast hem liep. Hij stopte even en keek over de zee. Sylvia ging naast hem staan. 'We zullen hem vast snel vinden', zei ze, alsof ze zijn gedachten had geraden. Hij keek haar weer even aan. Ze keek ook naar hem. Langzaam gingen hun hoofden dichter naar elkaar toe. Hun lippen kwamen tegen elkaar. Will kon het niet geloven. Ze zoenden. Het enige waar hij nog aandacht voor had was de geur van Sylvia´s haar, waar hij met zijn hand doorheen streek, en haar lippen.

Tony keek hier de hele dag al naar uit. Vanavond zal hij tegen Sylvia vertellen dat hij haar leuk vond. Tony was erg ijdel, dus hij wist zeker dat Sylvia hem ook leuk vond. Hij had al bloemen geplukt voor haar. Nu moest het gebeuren. Hij zuchtte even en kroop zijn tent uit. Het eerste wat hem opviel was dat Sylvia niet bij het kampvuur zat. Dat kan niet, dacht hij. Hij had Sylvia niet haar tent in zien gaan. Toen zag hij voetsporen. _Ze is vast even langs het strand gaan wandelen_, dacht hij. Hij kon zich geen romantischer moment voorstellen. Hij en Sylvia die samen langs het strand liepen. Hij volgde de voetstappen. Tony was niet erg goed in spoorzoeken, dus hij had niet door dat Sylvia niet alleen was. Het strand was niet groot. Tony stelde zichzelf voor dat hij via het bos naar Sylvia zou gaan. Zo zou hij haar zeker verassen. Hij kwam in de buurt. Hij omklemde zijn bloemen nog steviger vast en stapte het bos in. Van daaruit volgde hij de voetstappen. Zijn hart maakte een sprongetje. Daar zag hij haar. Hij liep dichterbij. Gelijk was al zijn hoop op Sylvia weggevaagd. Daar stond ze, en ze zoende met die Will. Tony was razend. Hij mocht Will al heel lang niet, maar nu was hij echt uit op wraak. De reden dat hij mee was gegaan op deze belachelijke reis was om Sylvia. Toen begon die Will ook nog eens een sprookje te vertellen. Hij wilde toen zo snel mogelijk met Sylvia weggaan. Ze had nu dus voor Will gekozen. Hij zwoer wraak en witheet van woede stampte hij terug naar zijn tent. Die Will zou willen dat hij nooit geboren was.

Sylvia en Will liepen hand in hand over het strand. Will was heel blij. Niets zou deze avond nog kapotmaken. Ze liepen terug naar de tenten. Daar gaven ze elkaar nog een afscheidskus, en gingen allebei hun eigen tent in.

De volgende dag stond Tony al vroeg op. Hij had bijna niet geslapen. Hij had alleen maar zitten denken over een plan om wraak te nemen op die Will. Voorlopig moest hij alleen niet aan Will laten merken dat hij woedend was. Het ergste kwam nog. Nu kwam die sukkel ook nog uit zijn tent. 'Hoi Tony,' zei Will. 'Goed geslapen?' 'Ja', zei Tony met zijn kiezen op elkaar geklemd. Die Will moest nu echt weggaan, anders zou hij hem aanvliegen. Gelukkig. Will ging weg. Hij liep naar de zee en keek naar de horizon. De hele tijd bleef Tony woedend in het vuur staren. Er was geen tijd voor verdriet. Hij voelde alleen maar die haat tegen Will. Hij merkte niet dat de anderen ook al wakker waren en hun tenten afbraken. 'Moet jij niet je tent afbreken?' vroeg Remco aan Tony. Tony stond op en liep naar zijn tent. Woedend trok hij de haken uit de grond en begon zijn tent ruw op te vouwen. Achter zijn rug stootte Remco Casper en Scott aan en fluisterde: 'Volgens mij is die chagrijnig.' Casper en Scott haalden hun schouders op en bleven naar Tony kijken. Die was intussen klaar met zijn tent en stampte de anderen achterna. Hij wilde zo ver mogelijk uit de buurt van Will blijven, om zo een plan te verzinnen om wraak te nemen. 'En nu?' vroeg Remco. 'We staan bij zee, maar ik zie nergens een boothuis.' Will gaf geen antwoord, want hij wist niet wat ze nu moesten doen. 'Will!' riep Sylvia. Will draaide zich om en zag achter de groep aan de kust langzaam een boothuis verschijnen. 'Laat mij maar', zei hij en liep er voorzichtig naartoe. Het was een klein haventje met allemaal boten. Aan het kleine haventje lag een huisje. Will liep daarnaartoe en klopte drie keer op de deur. De deur werd zachtjes open gedaan, maar nog steeds piepte hij. Will keek recht in een bleek gezicht, eigenlijk keek hij er een beetje doorheen. Zo zag een geest er dus uit; de man was doorzichtig, maar toch zag je hem een beetje. Hij was helemaal bleek en had al rimpels in zijn voorhoofd. 'Wat kom je hier doen?' vroeg hij, met een stem waar Will de rillingen van kreeg. 'Wij zouden graag een boot van u willen lenen', zei Will beleefd. Hij stapte even opzij en wees naar de rest van het groepje. 'Zij horen bij mij, en we zouden graag naar het eiland The Retreat willen', zei hij. 'Daar breng ik jullie niet heen,' zei de man. 'Het spookt daar.' Hij wilde al de deur dichtdoen, maar ineens zei Sylvia, die naast Will was komen staan: 'Alstublieft. Er kunt u toch niets gebeuren? U bent een geest.' De man dacht even na. 'Vooruit dan', zuchtte hij. Hij liep naar de boten en maakte er vier los. 'Dit moet genoeg zijn', zei hij. Sylvia liep naar de anderen. 'Kom mee,' zei ze. 'De man legt de boten al klaar.' Ze liepen haar achterna en stapten in de boten. Will stond erop dat Scott en Casper met de man in het bootje gingen. Die drie zouden vooraan varen, omdat de man de weg wist naar het eiland. Tony merkte ineens dat dit zijn kans was. Hij liep naar het bootje waar Sylvia, Will en Remco al in zaten en ging erin. Hij had een heel goed plan bedacht, waarmee hij voor altijd van die vervelende Will af was.

* * *

**Oh, oh. Dat gaat niet goed komen... Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	7. Hoofdstuk 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Ze voeren midden op zee. Het was net een polonaise van bootjes. Casper, Scott en de man voeren voorop, daarachter Jord, Alex, Job en Daaf. Als laatste voeren Tony, Will, Sylvia en Remco. Tony kon zich geen beter moment voorstellen. Het zal niemand opvallen. Niemand voer achter hen. Hij ging langzaam op staan. Gelukkig kon hij goed toneel spelen. 'Tony, wat doe je?' riep Will. Voordat hij Tony kon vastgrijpen om hem te laten zitten, deed Tony net of hij struikelde. 'Oeps', zei hij. Het klonk heel erg echt. Toen hij zogenaamd struikelde gaf hij Will een hele harde duw. Die verloor zijn evenwicht en viel bijna uit de boot, maar Sylvia greep hem nog net bij zijn shirt en trok hem de boot in. 'Sorry', zei Tony en ging weer zitten, maar vanbinnen voelde hij een nog ergere haat. Ze waren zelfs zo verliefd op elkaar dat ze elkaars leven redden. 'Geen probleem', mompelde Will. Hij was nog een beetje geschrokken. Tony was woedend dat het niet was gelukt. Hij zou koste wat kost Sylvia voor zich winnen.

Het duurde even, maar eindelijk kwam er een groot eiland in zicht. Remco was de eerste die het opmerkte. 'Kijk!' riep hij. 'Ik zie The Retreat!' De anderen zagen het ook en begonnen enthousiast te praten. Casper, Scott en de man kwamen natuurlijk als eerste aan land. Toen iedereen aan land was, zei de man: 'Nou nu zijn jullie er. Ik wens jullie veel succes.' Hij wilde wegvaren met zijn boten, maar Will riep hem terug. 'Hebt u al eens eerder hier iemand naartoe vervoerd?' vroeg hij. 'Ja', antwoordde de man. 'Wie dan?' vroeg Will. De anderen begrepen niet wat Will wilde bereiken. 'Het waren twee mensen. Ze hadden allebei een kap op. Volgens mij mochten ze elkaar niet, want eentje zat af en toe te worstelen, alsof hij vastgebonden was.' Will keek even naar Sylvia. Die begreep wat hij bedoelde. 'Dat waren dan vast Dave en George', zei hij. 'Eentje straalde wat slechtheid af. Ik voelde me niet erg op mijn gemak met die ene erbij', ging de man verder. 'Dank u wel', zei Will. De man wilde weer wegvaren. 'Moeten we niet betalen?' vroeg Will. 'Nee, het is gratis', antwoordde de man. Ineens herinnerde Will zich de legende weer. 'Wacht!' riep hij en rende naar de kust. De man keek ongeduldig om. 'Dit is voor u', zei Will en gaf hem een euro. De man keek ernaar alsof het iets heel waardevols was. 'Dit kan ik niet aannemen', zei hij en wilde de euro teruggeven. 'Nee,' zei Will. 'U hebt uw vrijheid verdiend.' De man keek hem aan en glimlachte even. 'Je kent die legende dus', zei hij. Hij begon op te lichten. Will keek er met grote ogen naar. Het licht werd feller en feller. Will moest zijn ogen dichtknijpen. Tegen de tijd dat hij zijn ogen weer open deed, was de man verdwenen. De bootjes waren ook weg. 'Dat was dan het einde van de legende van de man van het boothuis', zei Remco. Will draaide zich met een goed gevoel om. Maar nu de man weg was, beseften ze ineens dat ze nu echt op het eiland waren. Ze waren nu dus ook echt op het eiland waar ze Herobrine én George moesten verslaan. Iedereen was stil. Je hoorde alleen nog het ruisen van de wind. Will zuchtte even. 'Nou, laten we dan maar gaan', zei hij. Hij liep door en vond een pad. Dat pad volgde hij. Alles kwam weer terug. Nu moest hij Dave vinden en Herobrine en George verslaan, anders was alles voor niets geweest. De hele weg waren ze stil. Het pad liep naar een enorme trap. Will keek om zich heen. Er waren vier trappen en ze leidden allemaal naar hetzelfde punt. Hij liep de trap op en kwam bij de tafel. 'Hier moeten de shards in vernietigd worden', zei hij. Iedereen keek met nieuwsgierigheid naar de tafel. Zij hadden er wel over gehoord, maar nog nooit gezien. Scott slikte even. 'Dus het gevecht begint als het eerste slachtoffer aan onze kant is gevallen', zei hij. Will knikte. De spanning was om te snijden en het liet Will terugdenken aan hun eerste paar minuten in het gebied van Herobrine, oftewel George. Toen was er ook heel veel spanning, omdat ze wisten dat iemand het gevecht niet zal meemaken. Ineens wist hij wat hij moest doen. 'We moeten ons verdelen in groepjes', zei hij. Iedereen keek hem aan alsof hij gek geworden was. 'Dan word er nog sneller iemand vermoord', zei Job. 'Het moet wel,' legde Will uit. 'Het klinkt misschien hard, maar we moeten zorgen dat Herobrine of George iemand vermoord. Dan zitten we niet meer in spanning en weten we dat het gevecht echt is begonnen.' Hij wees naar Daaf en Alex. 'Jullie gaan met mij mee, om Dave te zoeken. De rest verdeeld zich in groepen en gaat zoeken naar Herobrine. En onthoud: Als je een zwarte rookpluim ziet, weet je met honderd procent zekerheid dat het Herobrine of George is.' De rest verdeelde zich in groepjes. Sylvia, Remco en Tony kregen een walkietalkie mee en Casper, Scott, Jord en Job kregen er eentje. Even later had iedereen zijn eigen weg genomen. Will was van plan om het hele eiland overhoop te gooien, als hij Dave maar vond. Daarom had hij ook Daaf meegenomen. Die had een visioen gehad en had gezien waar Dave was. Will draaide zich om. 'Weet je nog waar Dave was?' vroeg hij aan Daaf. 'Ik denk het wel', zei Daaf aarzelend. Hij liep vooruit, en speurde langs de kust. 'Het moet er ergens anders uitzien. Daar is dan een verborgen ingang', zei hij. Ze liepen de hele kust af. 'Weet je wel zeker dat het hier was?' vroeg Alex onzeker. 'Ja,' zei Daaf. 'Hier is het!' Will en Alex renden naar hem toe. Hij had gelijk. Het zag er erg opvallend anders uit. Er stond een grote boom. Er zat een rechthoekig stuk in, dat iets lichter was dan de rest van de boom. Daaf keek achter de wortels van de boom en ontdekte een hendel. Hij haalde die over en de deur in de boom ging langzaam open. Will was de eerste die naar binnen stapte. Hij kwam in een grote, donkere ruimte. 'Zijn hier ergens lichten?' fluisterde hij. Hij tastte rond met zijn hand en kwam een fakkel tegen. Die zette hij in een standaard erboven en stak hem aan met een lucifer, die hij wat verderop had gevonden. Hij had gehoopt dat hij Dave zal zien, maar de kamer was leeg. Will baalde als een stekker. Hij wist zo zeker dat Dave hier was, dat hij er niet eens aan dacht of Dave niet ergens anders heen was gebracht. Hij vloekte even. 'Wat is dit?' vroeg Alex. Hij was naar een klein papiertje gelopen, dat hij achter een boek had zien liggen. Will draaide zich om.

Hij zag een grote boekenkast, en tussen twee boeken stak een klein, onopvallend papiertje uit. Will haalde het tussen de boeken vandaan. Hij zag een afbeelding van de tafel waar de shards vernietigd moesten worden. Er stond in witte koeien letters onder: 'Brine' Will begreep het. 'Die tafel waar je de shards moet vernietigen heet de Brine', zei hij. Alex en Daaf kwamen dichterbij staan, om ook op het papiertje te kijken. Will hield het papiertje tegen het licht en er viel Alex iets op. 'Volgens mij staat er iets op de achterkant', zei hij. Will draaide het papier om en er stond groot op: 'HELP' 'Dat… is het handschrift van… Dave,' stamelde Will verrast. Dave had dringend hulp nodig. Dat wist hij nu wel.

* * *

**Gaan ze Dave ooit nog vinden?**

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	8. Hoofdstuk 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

Will, Alex en Daaf schrokken toen er een snerpende stem over het heel het eiland klonk; 'De eerste dode is gevallen. Jullie zullen nooit van mij winnen.' Will drukte zijn handen tegen zijn oren. Het was een duistere, sissende stem. 'Dat was denk ik Herobrine', zei Daaf. 'Je meent het', reageerde Alex sarcastisch. Will kon nu even niet reageren op het meningsverschil van Daaf en Alex, omdat hij zo hard als hij kon naar boven rende. Daaf en Alex stonden even verbaasd te kijken en wisten toen niet hoe snel ze Will moesten volgen. 'Wie is het slachtoffer!' schreeuwde Will in de walkietalkie. 'Bij ons is er geen slachtoffer', klonk Sylvia's stem uit de walkietalkie. Will was blij dat ze nog leefde. Katie had hun een walkietalkie gegeven die meerdere mensen tegelijk kon oproepen. 'Wij hadden ons opgesplitst', zei Casper vanuit de walkietalkie. 'Ik denk dat iedereen nu wel naar de tafel komt,' zei Will, 'dan kunnen we tellen en kijken wie mist.' Hij wachtte even op Daaf en Alex, en liep toen naar de Brine. Casper stond er al. Ook Remco, Sylvia en Tony stonden klaar bij de Brine. _De anderen moeten zo komen,_ dacht Will. Hij had gelijk, want een paar seconden later kwam Job aanrennen. 'Ik dacht al dat we allemaal naar de tafel zouden gaan', zei hij, en bleef hijgend staan, leunend tegen de Brine. 'Weet jij wie er vermoord is?' vroeg Remco. 'Nee,' antwoordde Job. 'Maar hebben jullie ook die vreselijke stem gehoord?' De anderen knikten. Er klonk geschreeuw. Iedereen hield zijn of haar wapens gereed. Jord kwam schreeuwend de trap op rennen. Hij liep mank met zijn rechterbeen. Dat was logisch, want er zat een gapende wond in. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg Sylvia. Ze liep naar Jord toe en ondersteunde hem. Toen hij bij Will stond, vroeg die: 'Wat is gebeurd Jord?' 'Scott…', was het enige wat Jord uit kon brengen. Hij barstte in tranen uit. Hij zag spierwit en was duidelijk heel erg geschrokken. Will keek de anderen even ongerust aan. Ze wisten wat dit betekende; Scott was het eerste slachtoffer geworden. Will liet Jord even tegen de tafel aan zitten. Om hem even te laten kalmeren, zei hij eerst: 'Deze tafel heet de Brine. We vonden een briefje in de ruimte waar Daaf in zijn visioen Dave had gezien. Er stond een afbeelding van deze tafel op met daar onder: 'Brine' Op de achterkant stond: 'HELP'. Waarschijnlijk van Dave.' 'Wat boeit dat nou!' zei Tony onaardig. 'Wij willen weten wat er is gebeurd met Scott!' 'Laat Jord even kalmeren', zei Sylvia geïrriteerd. Tony trok zich mopperend weer terug. Blijkbaar was Jord weer een beetje gekalmeerd, want hij zei: 'Ik zal wel vertellen wat er is gebeurd.' Iedereen keek zijn kant op, want ze wilden graag weten wat er gebeurd was. 'We waren allemaal opgesplitst. Ik kwam Scott tegen en we gingen samen verder zoeken. We waren zo druk met praten, dat we niet om ons heen keken. Scott stopte ineens in een zin. Ik vroeg aan hem wat er was, maar hij reageerde niet. Hij viel voorover, en achter hem zag ik een zwarte rookpluim. Ik rende voor mijn leven en ik hoorde een griezelige stem over het hele eiland galmen. Hij ging mij achterna en raakte mij in mijn been met een strijdbijl. Ik rende de trappen op en kwam jullie tegen.' Het was even stil. 'Weet je of het George of Herobrine was?' vroeg Remco toen. 'Volgens mij was het Herobrine,' zei Will. 'George' s stem klinkt anders.' 'Nu is de strijd dus echt begonnen…', Sylvia bevestigde de vermoedens van iedereen. Ze zagen er allemaal heel bang uit. Will kon daar niet tegen. 'We moeten niet opgeven,' hij wilde ze moed inspreken. 'Wij waren ook bang, maar wij hebben doorgezet, en we hebben een klein beetje gewonnen. Het lot van de wereld ligt in onze handen. Als we Herobrine en George niet verslaan, wie weet wat ze dan allemaal zouden gaan doen? We moeten ze verslaan!' Hij maakte een vuist en hief die boven zijn hoofd, als teken dat ze nooit zouden opgeven. Will verdeelde iedereen nu in andere groepen. Sylvia en Remco gingen met hem mee. Tony, Casper en Job waren een groepje. Daaf, Alex en Jord ook. Daaf kreeg de walkietalkie van Sylvia, die nu met Will meeging. Ze splitsten op. Will, Sylvia en Remco gingen via een trap rechts van hun naar beneden. 'En nu?' vroeg Sylvia. 'We moeten goed uitkijken,' zei Will, 'we moeten de grond en de lucht in de gaten houden.' Hij wilde liever Dave redden, maar hij wist zeker dat Dave had gezegd dat ze eerst Herobrine en George moesten verslaan. Als de tweede shard gepakt was, zal hij wel gaan zoeken.

Casper, Tony en Job hadden de meest linkse trap genomen. Ze stonden onderaan. 'Waar gaan we nu heen?' vroeg Job. 'Denk aan wat Will zei; we moeten de lucht en de grond in de gaten houden', antwoordde Casper. Tony had nog niets gezegd. Hij was nu echt uit op wraak. Hij zal er tussenuit knijpen en Will gaan zoeken zodra hij de kans kreeg. Die kans moest nog even wachten. Casper en Job hielden hem de hele tijd in de gaten, daar werd hij nog woedender door. Die Will zal iets gaan meemaken. Ze liepen door. Het was al nacht. Ze werden langzaam wel moe, maar ze wisten dat als ze gingen slapen dat de kans groter zal worden dat Herobrine of George hen zal vinden. 'Ik vind die George maar een sukkel', zei Tony ineens. Casper en Job keken hem even vragend aan. Tony ging verder met zijn verhaal; 'Ik zal me nooit hebben laten beheksen door Herobrine. Ik zal mij er tegen verzetten om die dingen te doen. George vindt het blijkbaar leuk, want hij verzet zich er niet eens tegen.' 'Hoe weet jij dat nou!' beet Casper hem toe. 'Denk je echt dat George het leuk vind om zo te zijn? Denk je echt dat hij zich er niet tegen verzet!' Jobs stem sloeg over. 'Rustig, rustig,' zei Tony. 'Ik wist niet dat je ging flippen.' Casper legde zijn hand op Jobs schouder om hem te laten merken dat hij iets kalmer en rustiger moest zijn. Job werd zichzelf weer. 'Sorry', mompelde hij en liep door.

'Kunnen we niet beter hier overnachten?' vroeg Jord. Ze waren al best lang aan het lopen en het was al nacht. 'Hoe dan?' vroeg Daaf. 'Als we gaan slapen, en Herobrine of George komt ons tegen, dan worden we vermoord.' Alex kreeg een idee. 'Eén iemand moet de wacht houden', zei hij. Zo gezegd, zo gedaan; Ze zetten hun tenten op een open plek op, zodat ze de zwarte rookpluimen van verre al zagen aankomen. Daaf kreeg de eerste wacht, terwijl Alex en Jord gingen slapen. Ze hadden geen kampvuur gemaakt, want dat zal veel aandacht trekken. Daaf moest klaarwakker blijven. Als hij zou gaan slapen, zouden ze vermoordt worden. Hij vond dat Alex en Jord wel heel veel vertrouwen in hem moesten hebben. Hij was bang dat hij het verkeerd zal doen; dat hij in slaap zal vallen. Hij pakte zijn walkietalkie en riep de anderen op. 'Waar zijn jullie?' vroeg hij. 'Geen idee', klonk Will' s stem. 'Wij hebben ook geen idee', zei Casper. 'Jullie kunnen gaan slapen als jullie moe zijn', zei Daaf. 'Hoe dan?' vroeg Will. 'Eentje houdt de wacht, terwijl de anderen gaan slapen. De wacht wordt om het half uur afgelost', legde Daaf uit. 'Dan moeten de anderen wel heel veel vertrouwen in diegene hebben', zei Casper. 'Het moet eenmaal,' zei Daaf. 'Als we moe zijn morgen, hebben een kleinere overlevingskans.' 'Het is een goed idee Daaf,' zei Will. 'Wij gaan nu ook slapen. Welterusten!' En hij hing op. Casper hing op en Daaf moest zichzelf toen weer wakker houden. Hij keek naar de lucht. Het was een heldere lucht, en hij zag de maan en de sterren. Hij keek er uitgebreid naar. Misschien was dit wel de laatste keer dat hij de sterren zag. Toen kwam er ineens uit het niets een enorme bliksemflits naar beneden. Hij sloeg in de buurt in en er kwam een enorme klap. Geen seconde later waren Alex en Jord hun tent al uit. 'Wat was dat?' vroeg Alex geschrokken. Daaf glimlachte even. 'Dat was de eerste shard', zei hij.

* * *

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	9. Hoofdstuk 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Alex, Daaf en Jord lieten hun tenten staan en renden met hun wapens zo snel mogelijk naar de inslag. 'Hier is hij!' riep Jord even later. Hij hield een vierkantachtig ding omhoog. 'We moeten hem naar de Brine brengen', zei Alex. Hij keek Daaf aan, maar die had de walkietalkie al gepakt. 'Wij hebben de shard', zei hij. 'Goed zo!' riep Casper. 'Breng hem snel naar de Brine,' zei Will. 'Wij wachten daar wel op jullie.' Jord rende voorop, met zijn zwaard in de aanslag en de shard in zijn zak. Ze renden de trap op en kwamen bij de Brine. Daar stonden Sylvia, Will en Remco op hen te wachten. 'Vernietig de shard!' riep Will. Jord smeet hem in één van de vakken en de shard werd vernietigd. Daaf pakte zijn walkietalkie om Casper, Tony en Job te waarschuwen. 'We hebben de eerste shard vernietigd!' riep hij blij. Casper reageerde niet. 'Casper?' vroeg Daaf. De anderen gingen om hem heen staan om het gesprek mee te luisteren. 'Casper! Hoor je mij!' riep Daaf paniekerig. _Het is toch niet waar!_ Dacht hij. Toen hoorde hij iets. Het klonk niet als Casper. Het waren achtergrondgeluiden. 'Casper rennen!' hoorden ze Job roepen. 'Nee!' gilde Casper. 'Nee! Nee!' Het laatste woord ging over in een gesmoorde kreet. Het was even stil bij de groep van Will en Daaf. Ze hoorden gelijk al de duistere, sissende stem over het eiland gaan; 'Jullie mogen dan wel de eerste shard hebben vernietigt, maar één van jullie vrienden zijn jullie kwijt.' Daaf schudde verdrietig zijn hoofd. Ze wisten allemaal dat het Casper was, die ze verloren hadden. Angstig en verdrietig wachtten ze af met wat er ging gebeuren. Job en Tony kwamen in paniek de trap op rennen. Ze wilden net uitleggen dat Casper was vermoord, toen Will zei: 'We weten het al. We hebben alles gehoord via de walkietalkie.' Job en Tony bleven staan. Job had tranen in zijn ogen, maar Tony was zo te zien alleen maar geschrokken. Hij was even zijn haat tegen Will vergeten. Will gebaarde dat ze weer in hun groepen moesten gaan en weer op moesten splitsen. Alex ging bij het groepje van Tony en Job, want Will was er van overtuigd dat Daaf en Jord zich wel met z'n tweeën konden redden. Ze splitsten zich weer op.

Tony, Alex en Job waren al onder aan de trap. Ze liepen over een kleine brug. Alex en Job waren steeds met elkaar aan het praten en wierpen af en toe een blik achterom, naar Tony, omdat ze hem niet vertrouwden. Dat maakte Tony nog chagrijniger. Als ze even niet opletten, zal hij ervandoor gaan. Maar toen kreeg hij iets in de gaten, dat nog belangrijker was dan wraak. 'Alex! Job! Voor jullie!' zei hij. Alex en Job hadden niet opgelet, maar zagen het nu ook; een zwarte rookpluim die langzaam op hen af kwam. 'Rennen!' riep Alex. Allemaal vluchtten ze een andere kant op. Dit was het perfecte moment voor Tony. Hij zal doen of hij vermoord was en dan zal hij op zoek gaan naar die Will. Hij schreeuwde hard: 'Nee!' En gilde toen. Daarna was hij stil. Nu zouden Job en Alex vast en zeker denken dat hij dood was, en de anderen waarschuwen.

Job en Alex hielden in. Ze hadden gezien dat ze niet meer achtervolgd werden. Ineens hoorden ze een angstige stem. 'Nee!' Het was de stem van Tony. De nee werd afgebroken met een gil. Toen was het stil. Job en Alex bleven even verbluft staan. Ze hielden onderling een minuut stilte voor Tony. Alex pakte zijn walkietalkie. '…Tony is… dood', stamelde hij. Het was even stil aan de andere kant. 'Dat is vervelend', hoorden ze Will zeggen. 'We zullen hem missen', zei Daaf. Daarna hingen ze op.

Will was wel verdrietig met het nieuws dat Tony dood was. Hij was niet zo verdrietig als bij Casper en Scott, want hij had Tony nooit echt heel erg gemogen. En hij hem blijkbaar ook niet. 'We kunnen beter opsplitsen,' zei hij tegen Remco en Sylvia, 'we zien elkaar weer over een minuut bij de Brine.' Ze liepen uit elkaar. Will stak een brug over. Hij liep langs het meer, aan de binnenkant van het eiland. Hij hoorde geritsel in de struiken en draaide zich vliegensvlug om. Voor hem stond Tony.

* * *

**Wat zou er nu gaan gebeuren?**

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	10. Hoofdstuk 9

**Hoofdstuk 9**

Will was even verbaasd. 'Jij was toch dood?' vroeg hij verrast. 'Nee,' antwoordde Tony met een gemene grijns. 'Ik deed alsof ik dood was.' 'Waarom Tony?' vroeg Will gekwetst. Tony werd nu boos en omklemde zijn zwaard steviger. 'Jij hebt haar afgepakt', zei hij op een boze toon. 'Wie?' vroeg Will, ook al wist hij een beetje over wie Tony het had. Tony ging gewoon verder; 'Ik wilde tegen haar zeggen dat ik verliefd op haar was. Ik volgde haar voetstappen over het strand. Toen ik haar zag, was ze al aan het zoenen met jou!' Hij wees met zijn zwaard naar Will en kwam woedend op hem afrennen. Ineens begreep Will het. Hij ontweek Tony en zei: 'Dus jij duwde me toen expres bijna van de boot.' Tony knikte met een vals lachje. 'Hoe kon je', zei Will gekwetst. Tony reageerde niet en stormde met zijn zwaard in de aanslag naar Will. 'Nu zal ik je straffen met de dood!' gilde hij. Hij was blijkbaar helemaal doorgedraaid van woede. Will pareerde de slag, maar Tony was snel en sloeg gelijk weer toe. Hij raakte Will in zijn zij. Die schreeuwde van de pijn. Hij stond met moeite op en omklemde zijn strijdbijl goed. Met elke seconde nam zijn kracht een beetje af. Hij moest dit winnen, anders zou hij Dave nooit meer zien. Ineens werd hij woedend op Tony. Die viel hem zo maar aan om een meisje. Er waren zoveel andere meisjes. Hij dreef Tony naar achteren. Wills ogen werden ineens groot van angst. Ze hadden blijkbaar de beste vechtplek uitgekozen die er was. Ze stonden nu gewoon te vechten naast een afgrond. Tony deed nog een stap naar achter, maar merkte niet dat er een afgrond was. Hij viel achterover en stortte de afgrond in. Gelukkig kon hij zich nog net aan de richel vasthouden. Will kreeg medelijden met Tony en zijn woede was als sneeuw voor de zon verdwenen. 'Tony!' riep hij en bukte. 'Pak mijn hand!' Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Tony, maar die was blijkbaar niet van plan om zich te laten redden door Will, in tegendeel hij wilde Wills hand pakken en hem in de afgrond trekken. Will kreeg het door en trok zijn hand snel terug. 'Tony! Alsjeblieft!' zei hij. Maar Tony schoof een eindje naar beneden, omdat hij niet goed grip had op de richel. Zijn zwaard liet hij los en die viel naar beneden, om na een aantal seconde op de grond te kletteren. Tony had nu echt geen grip meer op de richel en liet los. Schreeuwend stortte hij in de afgrond. 'Nee!' schreeuwde Will. Met een plof kwam Tony op de grond neer. Will boog over de rand en kon nog net een kleine gestalte zien, die zich niet meer bewoog. Hij hoorde een duistere stem over het eiland klinken; 'Het is niet zo slim om een vriend te doden hè Will.' Will huiverde. Herobrine had het tegen hem, en dat vond hij niet echt geruststellend.

Sylvia had het gevoel dat de minuut al over was. Ze had niets gezien; geen bliksemflits en geen zwarte rookpluim. Snel liep ze terug naar de Brine. Daar zag ze Remco staan, maar Will was nergens te bekennen. 'Waar is Will?' vroeg ze aan Remco. 'Geen idee,' antwoordde Remco, 'ik sta hier al een tijdje en ik heb hem nog niet zien aankomen.' Ineens leek het alsof het eiland weer iets duisters kreeg. 'Het is niet zo slim om een vriend te doden hè Will.' Hoorden ze Herobrine zeggen. Sylvia en Remco keken elkaar aan. 'Wat heeft hij gedaan', zei Sylvia. Ze rende de trap af, om Will te zoeken.

Job en Alex liepen nu met z'n tweeën rond. Nog nergens hadden ze een rookpluim of een tweede bliksemflits gezien. 'Misschien moeten we maar terug naar de Brine', zei Alex. Job knikte en ze liepen richting de Brine. Ineens viel Job neer. Hij hield zijn handen op zijn oren. 'Wat is er!' riep Alex paniekerig. 'Die stem…', fluisterde Job. Nu hoorde Alex het ook. 'Het is niet zo slim om een vriend te doden hè Will.' Het was weer over. Job en Alex keken elkaar aan. 'Wat heeft Will gedaan', fluisterde Job geschrokken. Alex wachtte niet en pakte zijn walkietalkie. 'Will! Hoor je mij!' zei hij. Er kwam geen antwoord. 'Will wat is er gebeurd!' riep Alex in de walkietalkie. 'Hoorden jullie ook die stem van Herobrine', klonk Daaf. 'Ja,' zei Alex. 'Maar waarom heeft Will een teamgenoot vermoord, en wie?' 'Ik weet het niet,' zei Daaf. 'Will! Hoor je ons!'

Sylvia rende zo hard ze kon naar beneden. 'Sylvia! Wacht even!' riep Remco achter haar, maar Sylvia was niet van plan te wachten. Ze rende de kant van de afgrond op. Daar was Will heengegaan. Ze bleef even stil staan om op Remco te wachten, maar merkte toen iets op. Er lag daar iemand aan de rand van het ravijn. 'Daar ligt Will!' riep ze. Ze rende met Remco naar Will. Ze boog zich over hem heen. 'Will! Will! Zeg iets!' riep ze paniekerig. In zijn zak had hij zijn walkietalkie nog. 'Will! Hoor je ons!', klonk de stem van Daaf eruit. Sylvia pakte de walkietalkie. 'Hier Sylvia', zei ze. 'Wat heeft Will gedaan!' zei Alex. Sylvia kon het niet meer uithouden. Ze barstte in tranen uit. 'Ik… weet het niet,' snikte ze. 'Hij ligt hier… Hij is bewusteloos en misschien wel dood!' Daaf en Alex waren even stil. 'We komen naar de Brine,' zei Daaf. 'Alex kom jij daar ook heen met Job?' 'Ja, is goed', antwoordde Alex en hij hing op. Daaf hing ook op. 'Wat moeten we doen?' vroeg Sylvia. Remco pakte Will vast en sleepte hem een beetje van de afgrond vandaan. Hij legde hem op zijn rug. Toen zag hij de gapende wond in zijn zij. 'Hij is gewond!' zei Remco. 'Hij heeft waarschijnlijk al veel bloed verloren', zei Sylvia. Ze pakte Will bij zijn benen en Remco pakte Will onder zijn oksels. Zo droegen ze hem de trap op, terug naar de Brine.

Bij de Brine stonden Daaf, Jord, Alex en Job al te wachten. 'Daar is hij', zei Alex. Hij liep naar Sylvia en Remco en hielp ze met Will meedragen. Ze legden hem bij de tafel. 'Hij is gewond in zijn zij', zei Sylvia. Daaf, Jord, Alex en Job gingen dichterbij staan om naar de wond te kijken. 'Die is wel heel groot', zei Daaf. 'Alex, heb jij niet iets voor Will?' vroeg Remco. Alex keek in zijn zakken. Hij haalde er een klein flesje uit. 'Dit is heel gevaarlijk, maar het kan toch helpen. Het is een healing drankje. Als Will dit drinkt, wordt hij als het goed is weer beter', zei hij. Hij haalde de dop eraf en goot de inhoud in Wills mond. Sylvia hield Wills mond open, zodat die alles binnenkreeg. Toen de inhoud op was, keek iedereen verwachtingsvol naar Will. Er gebeurde niets. De wond ging wel langzaam weg, maar Will liet geen teken van leven zien. Alex schudde verdrietig zijn hoofd. 'Hij heeft al te veel bloed verloren.' Sylvia huilde en Remco probeerde haar een beetje onhandig te troostten. Toen bewoog Will even en kreunde. Sylvia hield gelijk op met huilen en knielde bij Will. 'Will? Hoor je mij goed?' vroeg ze. 'Zie je dat dan niet…', zei Will. Hij wees naar voren. Iedereen keek ernaartoe, maar zagen alleen het meer. 'Wat zie je dan Will?' vroeg Sylvia rustig en streek met haar hand door zijn haar. 'Een grote poort, met een wit licht erachter', zei Will. Sylvia schrok even. _Dit mag niet gebeuren,_ dacht ze. '… Daar staan Mart, Danny, Jack…, Josh en…. Luke,' zei Will. 'Ze wenken me… ik ga naar ze toe…' 'Nee!' riep Sylvia ineens. 'Niet naar ze toe gaan Will! We kunnen je hier niet missen! Alsjeblieft ga niet naar ze toe!' Het had geen zin. Het licht in Wills ogen doofde langzaam. 'Will! Denk aan ons!' zei Sylvia. 'Wat voor lol we hebben gehad! Denk aan Dave! Je mag hem nu niet in de steek laten!' Het hielp niets. Het licht in Wills ogen was gedoofd en hij staarde alleen maar voor zich uit. Sylvia snikte. De rest wendde verdrietig hun blikken af. 'Waar zijn ze gebleven?' zei Will ineens. Sylvia gilde het uit. 'Will! Je leeft nog!' riep ze blij. Will leek verdrietig. 'Waar zijn ze gebleven?' herhaalde hij. 'Wie Will?' vroeg Remco. 'Luke, Josh, Danny, Mart en Jack', antwoordde Will. Verdrietig schudde Daaf zijn hoofd. 'Die zijn hier niet Will,' zei hij. 'Je bent nu bij ons.' 'Ik zag Tony,' zei Will. 'Hij heeft mij teruggestuurd. Hij zei dat ik niet dood moest gaan aan wat hij aangericht had. Hij zei dat het hem speet wat hij gedaan had en dat dit zijn straf was. Josh, Danny, Mart, Luke en Jack zeiden dat ik Dave moest redden. Toen hebben ze me teruggestuurd.' 'Hoezo speet het Tony?' vroeg Sylvia. 'Ik zal het jullie uitleggen,' zei Will, terwijl hij rechtop ging zitten. 'Tony was niet dood en was boos op mij, omdat ik zogenaamd Sylvia van hem had afgepakt. Hij viel mij aan en raakte mij in mijn zij. Ik dreef hem naar achteren. Toen viel hij in de afgrond, maar kon zich nog vasthouden. Ik wilde hem helpen, door hem omhoog te trekken, maar hij wilde mij naar beneden trekken. Toen viel hij. Het laatste wat ik me nog herinner was de stem van Herobrine die zei dat het niet slim was om een vriend te doden.' 'Dus Tony zei net dat hij spijt had?' vroeg Sylvia. Will knikte. Hij stond op. Dat lukte, want zijn wond was nu genezen. 'We moeten de tweede shard vinden,' zei hij. 'Deze keer blijven we met één grote groep. Dan kunnen we elkaar in de gaten houden.'

* * *

**Dit hoofdstuk is al iets langer. Leuk :) **

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	11. Hoofdstuk 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

Het duurde niet lang voordat de tweede shard kwam. Een felle bliksemflits raakte de grond. 'Bij het meer!' riep Will. 'Allemaal naar het meer!' Het meer was groot. Ze zochten rond, en uiteindelijk vond Job de shard. Trots hield hij hem omhoog. 'Hebbes!' riep hij blij. Hij rende de trappen op, naar de Brine. Daar deed hij de shard in één van de gaten. Zo werd de shard vernietigd. 'Yes!' riep Job blij. Hij liep terug naar Will en de anderen. 'Nu nog de derde shard', zei Will. Ze liepen naar beneden, en gingen de smalle brug over. Het werd al langzaam avond. 'We kunnen beter gaan slapen', zei Will. De anderen stemden daar mee toe en begonnen hun tenten op te zetten. Will zou de eerste wacht houden. De anderen waren aan het slapen, terwijl Will voor zijn tent rond keek, of hij een zwarte rookpluim zag. Hij dacht aan Luke, Josh, Jack, Danny en Mart. Hij was zo blij toen hij ze zag. Het liefst wilde Will nu dood zijn. Dan was hij bij Luke, Josh en de anderen.

Het werd een lange nacht. Will was na een halfuur Daaf gaan wekken, om die de wacht te laten houden. Zo ging het steeds door; Daaf wekte weer Alex en die weer iemand anders. Zo ging het door tot het ochtend was.

Will rekte zich even uit. Gapend kwam hij zijn tent uit gekropen. Hij zag Remco voor zijn tent zitten. Hij moest de laatste wacht doen. 'Goedemorgen, Remco', zei Will. 'Goedemorgen', antwoordde Remco. Slaperig begon Will zijn tent af te breken. De anderen werden ook wakker, en even later waren ze weer op pad. Ze stonden bij de kust, langs het grote meer. Het was middag. Will keek in het water. Hij zag zichzelf en de anderen. Hij bleef kijken, toen zag hij iets dat hem niet eerder was opgevallen; een zwarte rookpluim die langzaam op hen afkwam. 'Rennen!' riep hij. De anderen keken om en zagen de rookpluim ook. Ze renden allemaal een andere kant op. Will rende naar boven, naar de Brine. Daar stonden de anderen ook. 'Waar is Job?' vroeg Will, toen hij merkte dat Job miste. 'Volgens mij ging George of Herobrine achter hem aan', zei Alex. Hij had het nog niet gezegd of Job kwam naar boven. 'Ren…', zei hij en viel dood neer. De anderen schrokken; achter Job zweefde een zwarte rookpluim. Herobrine of George gooide een grote bom bij de Brine. Ze wisten dat die niet vernietigd kon worden, maar zij konden wel dood gaan door de bom. Ze vluchtten weg. Voor Will was er geen uitweg meer. Hij stond op een kleine brug. Achter hem lag niets en voor hem lag de bom die elk moment af kon gaan. Hij had maar één keus; naar beneden springen. Hij deed zijn ogen dicht en sprong. 'Nee!' hoorde hij Sylvia en Remco nog roepen, maar het was al te laat. Will deed zijn ogen open en zag het water duizelingwekkend snel dichterbij komen. Hij plonsde erin. Het deed pijn, maar hij had het gered. Boven hem hoorde hij een enorme knal. Hij hoopte dat de anderen weg hadden kunnen komen. Uitgeput zwom hij naar de kust. Hij klom langzaam op het land. Hoestend en proestend kwam er nog wat water uit zijn mond. 'Will!' riep Sylvia. Ze kwam samen met de anderen aanrennen. 'Bij Notch! Je leeft nog!' Will glimlachte even. 'Even een minuut stilte voor Job', zei hij. De anderen vonden het goed, en ze waren een minuut lang even stil. 'We moeten weer verder', zei Daaf, na de minuut. Het was een vervelende tocht over het pad. Ze waren hier nog niet geweest. Ze schrokken op van een enorme knal. Een bliksemschicht raakte in de verte de grond. 'We moeten erheen', zei Will. 'Daar is Herobrine weer!' riep Remco. Achter hem zweefde een zwarte rookpluim. Hij ging op de achterste af, en de achterste was Sylvia. 'Sylvia! Kijk uit!' riep Will. Sylvia kon nog net met haar strijdbijl de slag van George of Herobrine pareren. Herobrine haalde uit met zijn strijdbijl en raakte Sylvia in haar arm. Ze schreeuwde van de pijn. Herobrine was van plan de slag af te maken, maar ineens werd Will boos. Hoe durfde die Herobrine haar aan te vallen! Met een woedende kreet stortte hij zich op Herobrine.

* * *

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	12. Hoofdstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**

Will dreef Herobrine achteruit. De zwarte rookpluim ging langzaam weg, maar Will was niet van plan om het hierbij te laten. In de verte hoorde hij Alex roepen: 'Ik heb de shard!' Woedend ging Will Herobrine achterna. 'Niet doen Will!' riep Remco nog, maar Will luisterde niet. Hij was woedend dat Herobrine Sylvia pijn had gedaan. Het kon hem ook niet schelen of het nou George was of Herobrine. Hij volgde de zwarte rookpluim. Toen voegde er ineens nóg een zwarte rookpluim bij de ene. Ze waren moeilijk uit elkaar te houden, maar de ene die Sylvia pijn had gedaan was iets lichter. Will wist nu dat hij geen kans maakte tegen Herobrine en George. Hij draaide zich om en vluchtte. Hij ging de bocht om en stuitte op een oude muur. Hij kon geen kant meer op; aan de ene kant was de muur en aan de andere kant waren George en Herobrine. Zijn enige kans was dat Alex de derde shard vernietigde. 'Alex alsjeblieft! Vernietig die shard snel! Ik kan geen kant meer op!' riep hij paniekerig in de walkietalkie. 'Hij is nu vernietigd!' riep Alex. Will keek naar de zwarte rookpluimen, en schrok zich bijna dood. Voor hem stonden niet George en Herobrine, maar George en Dave. Dave had witte ogen, en was blijkbaar dus degene die Sylvia pijn had gedaan. Will schudde zijn hoofd en tranen liepen over zijn wangen. 'Alsjeblieft Dave. Niet jij', zei hij verdrietig. George en Dave kwamen langzaam op hem aflopen met hun strijdbijl in hun handen. Ineens ontdekte Will een gat. Hij rende ernaartoe en kon nog net de strijdbijl van Dave ontwijken. Nu moest hij snel naar de anderen. Bij de Brine kwam hij ze tegen. 'Will!' riep Daaf. 'Is Herobrine verslagen?' vroeg Alex. Will schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dave is ook behekst', zei hij verdrietig. Sylvia sloeg haar hand voor haar mond. 'Wat erg Will', zei ze. 'Ik weet wel iets,' zei Alex, en iedereen keek hem aan. 'Als we Herobrine verslaan, worden Dave en George misschien weer normaal.' 'Goed idee', zei Will. 'Dus nu gaan we op zoek naar Herobrine!' zei Jord. Ze liepen door. Ze moesten nu uitkijken voor Dave en George, maar gelukkig kwamen ze hen niet tegen. 'Daar loopt hij!' riep Jord ineens. In de verte zagen ze Herobrine lopen. Hij straalde iets duisters uit. Jord rende er ineens op af. 'Niet doen Jord!' riep Will, maar Jord luisterde niet. 'Hij denkt vast dat Herobrine nu zwakker is, maar hij is juist sterker', zei Will. 'Niet doen Jord!' riep Remco nu ook, maar Jord luisterde nog steeds niet. Hij stormde op Herobrine af, die hem wel in de gaten had gekregen. Met griezelig weinig moeite pareerde hij de slag van Jords zwaard. Hij haalde uit met zijn strijdbijl en raakte Jord in zijn buik. Die viel voorover en was dood. 'Nee!' riep Alex. 'We moeten met z'n allen op hem', zei Will. 'Oh nee', zei Remco. Hij wees naar links. Will zag dat George en Dave aankwamen rennen. 'Ik pak die twee wel! Jullie verslaan Herobrine!' Hij rende de kant op van George en Dave, omdat hij zeker wist dat het George en Dave om hem ging. Hij had gelijk; ze gingen hem gelijk achterna.

'Kom op! We verslaan die Herobrine!' riep Remco en rende naar Herobrine. Die keek even kwaad naar hen. Hij pareerde de slag van Remco. Alex en Daaf gingen gelijk ook in de aanval over. 'Waar is Sylvia?' vroeg Remco. Hij zag haar nergens. Hij had nu geen tijd om haar te zoeken. Herobrine sloeg met zijn strijdbijl naar hem, die hij nog maar net kon ontwijken. Hij ging even op afstand staan en pakte zijn boog. Zijn zwaard had hij even niet nodig en die stopte hij in zijn schede. Hij legde een pijl aan, mikte en vuurde. Hij raakte Herobrine in zijn arm. Die schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Hij kwam dreigend op Remco af. Die had geen tijd om zijn zwaard uit de schede te halen en vluchtte. 'We moeten Remco redden!' riep Daaf en rende naar Herobrine. Die draaide zich om en kwam deze keer op Daaf af. Daaf ontweek de strijdbijl een klein stukje. Hij werd geraakt in zijn arm. Hij liet zijn zwaard vallen en greep naar zijn rechterarm. Nu was Alex nog de enige met een zwaard in zijn hand. Het werd een duel. Hij pareerde de slagen van Herobrine goed, maar hij werd op een gegeven moment moe. Herobrine leek niet moe te worden, en Alex keek angstig in die kwaadaardige, witte ogen. Toen Alex het bijna wilde opgeven, verscheen Sylvia achter Herobrine. Ze hief haar strijdbijl en stak hem naar voren, in de rug van Herobrine. Alex zag een deel van de strijdbijl uit de buik van Herobrine steken, en hij huiverde even. Herobrine keek even verbaasd naar de strijdbijl die uit hem stak, en viel toen achterover neer. Zijn ogen waren grijs geworden. Alex rustte even uit. 'Bedankt,' zei hij toen. 'Hoe kan ik je ooit bedanken Sylvia?' Sylvia bloosde even en haalde haar strijdbijl uit de rug van Herobrine. 'Dat hoeft niet hoor', zei ze.

* * *

**Het verhaal begint al langzaam aan zijn einde te komen...**

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	13. Hoofdstuk 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**

Will rende voor zijn leven, met George en Dave op zijn hielen. Dit zal hij niet lang volhouden. Hij stopte en keek om. 'Waar is George?' vroeg hij aan zichzelf. Waarschijnlijk zal hij het nooit weten, maar wel raden. Hij kreeg een enorme klap tegen zijn achterhoofd en viel bewusteloos voorover. George stond achter hem, en had hem een klap gegeven met de botte kant van zijn strijdbijl. George liep naar Dave en ze hieven allebei hun strijdbijl al om het karwei af te maken. Ineens lieten ze die vallen. Als Will niet bewusteloos was geweest, had hij gezien dat de ogen van George en Dave hun eigen kleur en de pupillen langzaam terugkregen. 'Wat doe ik hier?' vroeg Dave aan zichzelf. 'Dave!' riep George. Dave keek naar George. 'Hoe kan dit?' vroeg hij enthousiast. 'Het laatst wat ik me herinner waren mijn witte ogen die ik in de spiegel zag.' 'Ik kan me niet eens herinneren dat ik hier was. Ik herinner me alleen nog de witte ogen, zonder pupillen van Herobrine, in The Fairground', zei George. 'Ik dacht dat je nooit meer normaal zou worden', zei Dave. 'Normaal?' vroeg George. 'Waar heb je het over, Dave?' Ineens merkte hij Will op. 'Wat doet Will hier?' vroeg hij. 'Will is niet dood!' riep Dave blij. Hij knielde bij Will neer. 'Will is niet dood?' vroeg George. 'Will! Will!' riep Dave enthousiast. Hij schudde Will door elkaar. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Will. Hij zag Dave. Hij schreeuwde. 'Vermoord me niet!' riep hij. 'Waarom zou ik je vermoorden?' vroeg Dave gekwetst. 'Je stem!' riep Will. 'Je ogen! Dave! George! Jullie zijn weer normaal!' 'Waarom hebben jullie het over normaal zijn?' vroeg George. 'Waar is de rest van ons team? Waar zijn Luke, Danny, Mart, Josh en Jack?' Will keek hem even verdrietig aan. 'Die zijn er niet meer George', zei hij. 'Waarom niet?' stamelde George. Will begreep dat hij veel uit te leggen had. 'Kom zitten,' zei hij. 'Ik zal jullie vertellen wat er is gebeurd. Ik begin bij het stuk met George. George, toen je Herobrine zag, ben je behekst door hem. Je kreeg witte ogen, zonder pupillen, net als Herobrine. Wij zijn je gaan zoeken, omdat we dachten dat je dood was. Toen riep je ons op via de walkietalkie, maar je was toen al George-Herobrine. Je deed alsof je gevangen was genomen door Herobrine, en dat geloofden wij. Je legde ons uit wat er moest gebeuren. Dat we de shards moesten vernietigen in de Brine…' 'De Brine?' onderbrak George hem. 'Ik heb wel gehoord over die shards en een tafel, maar een Brine?' 'De tafel heet de Brine', zei Dave. Will ging verder met zijn verhaal; 'Het is vervelend om dit te zeggen George, maar eigenlijk heb jij iedereen van ons team vermoord.' George was even stil. 'Ik? Maar waarom herinner ik me dat niet?' stamelde hij. 'Je deed het niet expres hoor,' zei Dave. 'Je was behekst door Herobrine en je wist niet wat je deed.' George knikte verdrietig. 'Waar is Josh?' vroeg Dave ineens. 'Hij leefde nog toen ik gevangen werd genomen.' 'Josh heeft zichzelf opgeofferd om mij te laten vluchtten,' zei Will. 'Jij en ik waren de enige overlevenden.' 'Maar ga verder', zei George. Hij wilde het verhaal heel graag horen. 'Toen we de derde shard hadden vernietigd, kwamen we erachter dat jij degene was die ons had uitgemoord. Je nam Dave gevangen en ik kon vluchtten. Op het hoofdkwartier waarschuwde ik Katie. Die organiseerde een bijeenkomst voor de beste agenten in heel Minecraftia. Een paar zijn meegegaan, en we zijn teruggegaan naar The Fairground. Daar vonden we een briefje van Dave dat hij naar het eiland The Retreat was gegaan. The Retreat is dit eiland. We zijn er gelijk heengegaan, en hebben gevochten met jullie en Herobrine. Veel hebben het niet overleefd, maar we zijn nog met een paar. Ik zal ze straks aan jullie voorstellen. Wacht!' riep hij ineens en sloeg op zijn voorhoofd. 'Dom van me. Ze zullen zich vast afvragen waar ik blijf, en Sylvia zal al helemaal ongerust zijn', zei hij. 'Sylvia?' vroegen Dave en George tegelijk. Will bloosde even. 'Dat is het meisje waar ik verliefd op ben', zei hij. Dave stond op. 'Waar wachten we dan nog op? Ik wil dat meisje wel eens zien!' George en Will stonden ook op. 'Ik kan gewoon niet geloven dat ik mijn hele team op twee na heb uitgemoord', zei George. 'Het was niet jou schuld,' zei Will. 'Je wist niet wat je deed.' Hij liep de trappen op. Bij de Brine stonden Sylvia, Remco, Daaf en Alex. 'Will!' riepen ze en wilden naar hem toelopen, maar ineens bleven ze staan. 'Achter je staan George en Dave!' riep Remco angstig. 'Rustig maar,' zei Will. 'Wie heeft Herobrine vermoord?' 'Sylvia!' riep Alex trots. 'Ik was met Herobrine aan het vechten. Ik ging bijna dood, maar toen verscheen Sylvia ineens achter hem.' 'Zijn Dave en George weer normaal?' vroeg Sylvia. 'Ja,' zei Dave en stapte naar voren. 'Jij bent zeker Sylvia?' Sylvia bloosde even. 'Ja', zei ze. 'Je hebt een goed meisje uitgekozen', zei George lachend. 'Heeft hij dat vertelt?' vroeg Sylvia. Dave en George knikten. Will liep naar de anderen. 'Dit is Remco', zei Will en hij wees naar Remco. Die maakte even een grappige buiging. George en Dave lachten. 'Dat is dus eigenlijk een soort van Josh, aan zijn boog te zien', zei George. Will wees naar Alex. 'Dit is Alex en hij is eigenlijk een soort van Danny, omdat hij ook drankjes heeft', zei hij. Hij wees naar Daaf, maar hoefde niets te zeggen. 'Ik ben Daaf', zei Daaf. 'Misschien kan dit team ons oude team vervangen', zei Will, en hij keek naar Dave. 'Dat moet je niet aan mij vragen. George is hier de leider', zei Dave. 'Ik vind het goed', zei George. De anderen juichten. 'Volgens mij hoef ik deze twee niet voor te stellen aan jullie', zei Will en wees naar Dave en George. 'Nee, dat hoeft niet!' zei Sylvia lachend.

* * *

**Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **

**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


	14. Epiloog

**Epiloog  
**

Het duurde een paar dagen, voordat ze weer bij het hoofdkwartier waren. Ze werden binnengelaten door de wachters en liepen naar het kantoor van Katie. Will klopte drie keer. Het deed hem denken aan een paar weken geleden; toen kwam hij met slecht nieuws, en nu kwam hij met goed nieuws. Ze stapte naar binnen. 'Tada', zei Will en wees naar George en Dave. 'George! Dave!' riep Katie blij. 'Herobrine is dus verslagen!' Dave en George knikten. 'Wij zouden graag willen dat Alex, Daaf, Remco en Sylvia in ons team kwamen,' zei George, 'we hebben daar alleen jouw toestemming voor nodig.' 'Gekkerds,' zei Katie lachend. 'Jullie zijn net terug van een heel spannend avontuur dat slecht had kunnen aflopen voor heel Minecraftia en het eerste wat jullie doen is vragen of de anderen in jullie team mogen. Het mag als ik het hele verhaal krijg te horen van wat er is gebeurd.' 'Dat is goed,' zei Will en begon met vertellen.

* * *

**Dat was alweer het einde van Deel 2 en de serie. Ik heb zelf er heel veel plezier aan beleefd om het verhaal te bijwerken en na te lezen. ****Ik heb dit verhaal eigenlijk meer voor mijzelf geschreven, om later terug te lezen, maar redenen tot verbetering zijn altijd welkom! **  


**Writer's Note: Ik heb zelf alle personen verzonnen (behalve Herobrine, die eigendom is van Minecraft). Dit verhaal is gebaseerd op de Minecraft minigame van The Hive MC: The Herobrine. The Retreat en The Fairground zijn twee mappen in de minigame. Ik bezit dus niets, behalve de personen in dit verhaal.**

**Ik hoop dat je genoten hebt, en bedankt voor het lezen!**


End file.
